Golf is a very popular sport, but many aficionados and dilettantes of this pastime find the recreation frustrating and difficult to master. One of the problems presenting itself to the average golfer is the difficulty at mastering the putting game. Many a golfer has approached the green with a possible par score in sight, only to fail by three-putting on the green.
A proper putting technique is difficult to attain, and is elusive even to some professionals of the sport.
The present invention seeks to provide a new type of putter and method that will assist the hacker and professional alike. The method of this invention first properly positions the head of the golfer over the golf club head. This is accomplished by laying the back of the club head on the green, which positions the shaft of the golf club at an approximate forty-five degree angle with respect to both the vertical and horizontal axes. In this position, a reflective surface comprising a sight mark disposed on the club head adjacent the club head face is horizontally parallel to the green. The sight mark allows the golfer to position his or her head directly over the club.
Thereafter, the golf club is gripped by the golfer in a ball-addressing position. That is, the shaft of the golf club is gripped in a substantially vertical position by the golfer. The reflective surface on the club head is now positioned at an approximate forty-five degree angle with respect to both the horizontal and vertical axes.
The reflective surface will now project an image of the cup to the eye of the golfer, whose head has been previously adjusted directly over the club face. The golfer now adjusts the club face to address the ball towards the cup. The new putter of this invention and the aforementioned optical sight method provide the needed adjustments to align and address the ball with accuracy and precision.